Always and Forever
by schemequeen
Summary: "Brothers should share, Kol. And you are my brother. Now let's give our goddess what she so craves and put the years behind us. Let's give her what she yearns." He spoke this last part with black triumph, his voice like silk wrapped steel. With that, he wrapped her long hair around his large fist, melding his warm mouth to her swan like neck.


**A/N:** This fanfiction is dedicated to my best friend and roleplay partner for an early Christmas present.I love you! xoxo

* * *

><p>Always and Forever<p>

A fanfiction by the Queen of Scheme

**Characters:** Helena / Thierry / Kol

**Setting:** Redfern Manor, the Night Council Office and Library

**Teaser:** Thierry looks up through eyes just the color of the Pacific Ocean, light shining behind its liquid depths. Attaching them to his brother's chocolate ones, he gave him a look of dark jubilation just over Helena's golden head, just the color of sunlight and moonlight colored silk.

"Brothers should share, Kol. And you are my brother. Now let's give our goddess what she so craves and put the years behind us. Let's give her what she yearns." He spoke this last part with black triumph, his voice like silk wrapped steel. With that, he wrapped her long hair around his large fist, melding his warm mouth to her swan like neck.

* * *

><p>Helena sat in the cherry wood ingrained office, and tapped her perfect oval fingernails with not a shred of polish on their naturally shiny depths. Her golden hair just the color of sunlight and moonlight colored silk spilled out and across the desk and chair, and she was rather lucky that she hadn't gotten in caught in one of the many deep drawers as she had done not even an hour prior. Gripping her lips together in a pursing fashion, of course it was her luck to not be able to find the very thing that she had hoped she would find; anything on her sister, and what she was planning. There had been nothing in the Redfern Spellbook, no recipe that seemed to be drawing heavier than usual. How would she help Blair if she could find nothing to go on? She would not be that helpless woman that was cast on The Other Side after the Wars of the Night. She came back for a reason, and it was not to light fires and grow flowers. She came back here to save her daughter's life, as Maya had taken her from her time and time again.<p>

Hearing a brief knock on the door, she looked up, her Scotch colored eyes held the light and almost threw it back at the person who would deem disturb her at such a trying time in her long life. Where was privacy in this house? Was it forbidden, as the end of so many eras that had died before this time? Why was it that every single time she needed to do something by herself, she was being interrupted by someone. Whether it be a maid, a butler, a cook, a chauffeur that drove those devil entrapments that she despised. What was so wrong with making it by foot? But things weren't as they used to be in the Paleolithic Era any longer. Things had changed greatly, and this was a city she lived in. She didn't particularly like that, either. But in order to be closer to Blair, she had to become a part of her world. She couldn't take her back in time, so she had to make do with the resources that she had available to her now.

"If you value that hand that should have knocked on the door in the first place, _encroacher_, then I would select my words quite wisely. Don't be a coward, show yourself." She reprimanded intently, and her golden eyes soften instantly when she saw the two men walk in the room, standing before her.

She would never forget the first time she had seen both men that had become such a whirlwind in her life—but also one that she couldn't possibly live without. Thierry and Kol had both been fashioned for her as her true mates. The gods had played a cruel and twisted game with her when she realized that she loved both equally and it had become a dangerous web she had woven around herself until she realized that there could be no choosing one brother over the other. She had made that mistake once before with Theorn, when she had blatantly lied to him about the paternity of their daughter, saying that it had been Kol. She had chosen Kol because he was the safer, the nobler of brothers. Thierry was more reckless, and went the way the wind carried him. That would never change, and he was brute and capricious and mercurial. But that was what she loved about him. She loved them both, equally and for separate reasons entirely.

Placing the spell book down on the table, and closing its contents with its flip latch, and locking its precious material back in place, she put it in a lock drawer and gave them her full attention. Right now wasn't the best time to get into it about Blair or what she was doing, as she could already sense there was a severity about the room, and she really wasn't willing to hatch anything out right now with either of them, until a plan could be formed. Pushing her fair hair behind her, she stood up, and placed herself in front of the desk. She was bare foot, wearing just a thing shift dress and it showed the bareness of her shapely slender legs that gleamed in the faint light.

"What can I do for the two of you?" she smiled gently, and pushed herself slightly against the edge of the table, not sitting on it, but allowing it to carry her slight weight as she looked both of them in the eyes. One set of eyes were like midnight black, but soft in the corners showing he was a bit older than his brother when they had been turned by Maya, her wretched sister. The others were like looking into Caribbean pools of darkness, and they seemed to ingrain on her already battered soul. But she couldn't look from either set, as she loved both of them rather equally.

"Well Helena, that entirely depends on you. You seem to be quite perturbed that we disturbed your solitude this afternoon. And we stopped by to see if you would like to spend the afternoon with us. You have been rather quiet lately, and I know you are thinking about my niece. But you really are tense, and that needs to be remedied." Kol stood beside her, adjusting his tie slightly, never taking his intense eyes away from her, and moved closer to her, his hip brushing against hers, and not much material was between his suit jacket and trousers and the thinness of her dress.

Thierry could only help but smile maniacally. That was the thing about Thierry—you always read the expressions first before he would ever exact a response to usher from his mouth. Malachite eyes hovered near her, and took his time in his stride of the descent to his beloved, and stood directly in front of her. He couldn't help himself; he didn't like not being near her, and being separated by four walls and a measly desk had not helped anything for the growing attraction to his mate. Watching Kol, he knew that he was experiencing the same problem. Thierry gave a look of dark jubilation just over Helena's golden head, just the color of sunlight and moonlight woven together.

"Brothers should share, Kol. And you are my brother. Now let's give our goddess what she so craves, and put the endless years behind us. Let's give her what she yearns." He spoke this last part with black triumph, his voice like silk wrapped steel. With that, he wrapped her long silky hair around his large first, melding his warm mouth to her neck. Closing his eyes, he became lost in her scent, in her unique taste, and he couldn't resist her as much as he couldn't resist being able to track her down for the years that he had lost. Kol had tried just as hard, searching for her body when he was on Earth's Side, when he was not visiting her soul in The Other World.

Kol inched closer to her, standing perfectly to the side, and took one of her delicate hands within his own, and slowly begun to trail kisses up her wrist and arm, all the way to the hollow of her neck as Thierry had moved from the column of her neck all the way to her delicate ear. Smiling with rising indignation, Kol tipped her hair back, and could only help but to take her mouth and cover it with his own, and massaged his tongue slowly with hers in perfect slowness to build the rising tension that was mounting to a heady stead.

"She likes it like this brother. Nice and slow. Almost delicate." Kol closed his eyes and took his time in exploring her mouth, followed by slowly trailing kisses down her jawline as Thierry dropped down to the floor, to where he could not be seen by his dark blonde head.

"WH—what are you doing?" she called out to Thierry, her Theorn, and she instantly moaned as she couldn't help but to become overcome by what he was doing. Slowly, inch by inch, he begun to trail feather light kisses on each toe, and extended the kisses to trail up her calves and up the glistening slender legs that were perfect in the twilight of the dark office. They didn't need much light to see, as they were vampires. Predators of the night, and teeth to go with their primordial being, they only craved one thing besides blood—this woman right here.

As Thierry moved up her legs and parted the shift dress as he came along, he found the tie to the center of her waist, and let it fall aside. She could have been Aphrodite sitting along the edge of that oak and cherry wood desk, her head back in sheer pleasure at what he and Kol had been doing to her glorious body. He could feel the stirrings of his arousal pull against his jeans, and he forced himself to not think about his wants too much; tonight was about Helena. She had been through so much, and they needed to give her this pleasure as a means of an understanding. They came to the understanding that Helena would always love them both, and there was nothing to be done about that. And this was acceptance for them both.

Kol finished pulling the offending garment away from her golden body, a sheen of perspiration had emanated from her pores. That was only a good sign, Kol had thought to himself in dark pleasure. He knew the way his mate worked, how she thrived. How she yearned for both of them, just as they had yearned for her. Tonight, they would take it slow, and would give her the pleasure that she had craved all that time in The Other World. This time she could have everything she wanted.

Helena was in a heaven—it sounded cliché, it sounded like something you would hear about having a slice of cheesecake or be out in a garden. But with Kol and Thierry, she had finally come home, full circle. All she wanted was for them to take her front and center. All she wanted was to feel their animalistic sides come in full force, and take her right there on the desk, or on the floor. She couldn't take much more of this waiting, because she was going insane with the torture of not having both of them inside of her. She craved this because she needed the soulmate connection that only they could provide to her.

"Please," she called forth, until she had both of their attention fully. She pulled Thierry to his feet before he could delve any further, and they stood equally in front of her, all three breathless with the pleasure that they were consuming.

"Tell us what you want, Helena." Kol quested forth, and waiting for her reply before it would bring him to the brink of sure madness.

"I want you to take me. I want you to take me like never before. I want it all."

Helena's cheeks blushed a faint crimson, as she had never been this bold with either man before. That seemed to be all that the men needed to hear, as all the contents that had been placed on top of the desk had been thrown off by the force of one hand, with the full force of vampires speed behind it. Kol had knocked everything off of the desk, and Thierry had picked up their mate, and placed her delicately on top of the table, resting her just along the edge, laying her down flat on his oak and cherry surface.

Taking Helena's hands, Kol all but ripped off the tie that he had been wearing, and he wrapped it delicately around her wrists and placed them above her head, so they were suspended there. He traced light kisses down the underside of her arms, and lifted her slightly, and unclasped the white balconette bra that freed her from the entrapment, and with one swift motion he tore it from her golden body. Kol took the time to appreciate her endowments, and ran his fingers over the aching orbs, awaiting to be touched by his expert hands. His thumbs grazed over her nipples that were already cresting themselves into peaks, and slowly he enveloped one into the warmth of his mouth, and closed his eyes in the enjoyment of it. Thierry moved closer to her, and took her mouth with his own, and deepened the kiss in animalistic lust. His lust for her was always deeper, because of his hybrid nature that had come to a forefront when he had been changed into a vampire. He was always the brute of the brothers, but sometimes this didn't disrupt the course of nature of things. Trailing kisses from her lovely mouth down the line of her jaw, and over her breast, he took the other one into his mouth, and gently bit down on her nipple, just enough to cause her friction and rise slightly from the table as she arched her back. Letting out a gloriously delicious moan, it was music to his monster ears to have her writhing beneath him.

Thierry was always the eager one, whereas Kol would stay in one place and tend to everything in sight. As Kol continued to lavish affection from one beautiful plump breast to the other, he would palm the one that didn't have his mouth and tongue and teeth splaying across the lovely dusty rose nipple. But Thierry was on a mission of his own, a mission to make Helena squirm and gleam with excitement that would be completely unexpected. Being tied up as she was, he loved it when she would try and get away from him, much to no avail for her. There was no escaping him. She should well know that by now.

"Now if you don't stay still, my beloved, you can't very well enjoy what I am to do to you next. And you will be reprimanded if you squirm out of my grasp."

Thierry chucked darkly, not really meaning one word of it. Slowly he moved down her stomach, his breath tickling her skin there, and slowly begun to pull down her lace panties that was the exact color of the glorious balconette bra that had trussed up her too perfect breasts to heavenly proportions. Slowly taking his time and winding them down her legs and allowing them to fall off of her bare foot, she kicked them away, to the ground absolutely forgotten.

"Mm. Someone's eager."

He grinned, and pushed himself up and in between her thighs, not allowing one more moment to waste. He parted her legs and with vampire speed didn't take the time to slowly look into her eyes or allow her to grow accustomed to the assault on her temple. He pushed his head as far as the conjunction of her thighs would allow him to go, and delved his expert tongue in and out of her, the grainy roughness of scruff on his face adding to the texturized feel against her silky skin that was like heaven against his flesh. Taking just a moment to breathe in her unique scent, he couldn't help but to be absorbed in it, which oddly enough tasted like cinnamon and honey and fire and passion and everything that made up Helena.

"My god, you smell so good, sweetheart."

His British drawl came to the forefront, as he lapped at her juices, her wetness coating his jawline and his mouth. Watching in satisfaction as she arched her back once again, he couldn't help but to hold her legs and bottom into place with his bare hands, so she couldn't squirm away.

"What did I tell you about squirming away from me?"

He grinned, and turning her slightly to the side, he brought down his palm to the flesh of her behind, and made a slapping sound as it connected there in a slight spank. As she moaned out even more, as it vibrated her whole temple, he couldn't help but to place her down once again and delve into her center. The forbidden fruit, the finest wine, and he was sampling it for the taking. And he wanted more.

"Brother, do you mind if I have a taste? It's been such a long time, and I really missed what her sweet juices taste like, flowing freely in my mouth."

Kol spoke darkly, not taking his eyes from his mate, and walked around the table as Thierry and Kol switched place. Kol wasn't in a rush as Thierry was, but he wanted to feel Helena's juices coating his fingertips, the satiny slick feel was almost enough to send a man over the edge, and his cock was brimming against the edge of his trousers as they were. And he could tell Thierry wasn't much further than he was, though they didn't want to lose control so quickly. This was Helena's night, and they wanted to make it last for her.

Slowly Kol took two fingers, his index and middle finger, and slowly inserted them into his mate as his tongue wrapped around her perfect pearl, the bundle of nerves giving away under his ministrations. Her hips instantly begun to buck, and she hadn't been too far from spiraling over the edge from what his brother had ultimately done to her with his tongue and the scruff of his facial hair. She was ripe and he wanted to taste every bit of her desire and the climax that was nearing the edge of the breaking precipice.

"Give yourself over to me, my sweet rose. Let yourself go, come for me right on my face."

He spoke in dark desire, something that was very unlike Kol to do, but he knew that that would do the trick. And oh, it did. Like the riptide that pulls back into the sea before it is unleashed on land, she let herself go, and her desire exploded and fragmented, leaving a thick coating of liquid that squirted into his mouth like fire, and coated his jawline in which he reveled in it like the animal he was.

"Brother, her first climax of the evening, and we both took part in it. I promise you, I will let you have the full assault of the next one." He grinned, and pulled his fingers out of her, licking them clean as his eyes trailed slowly up her beautiful body.

Thierry eyed his brother and grinned darkly, and peered down at Helena as he had watched his brother with her the last few minutes. He loved the sounds that she made, and the arching of her back, and everything in between. He knew that she was ready for them both, and it was only a matter of time before he heard those deliciously sweet words come from her perfect mouth.

"Helena, do you want us? We can stop here if you are not comfortable in continuing. But I must admit, it is hard to pull away from you now." Thierry spoke in a deceptively soft and cool voice, and she could feel it almost caress her flawless yet heated skin.

"No. I want you. I want you both. I want you both right now." She smiled breathlessly after her first orgasm, and she didn't know how to exactly tell them what she wanted. But she knew that she wanted her mates inside of her. That was all that she knew. She was that far gone, and she needed this so much.

"Your wish is our command."

Kol smiled and tugged her hair to the side. Glimpsing her perfect carotid artery, he sunk his teeth into her neck as Thierry was already poised before her, not taking his time as his brother always had. His clothes had been torn off from the moment that Kol had been trading places with him, and his arousal beat against the side of his boxers, and out from under the material. Ripping the offending material off, he watched for the distinct moment that Kol's teeth connected with that most delicate vein. Moving forward, he pushed himself into her wet and tight heated sheath, and it enclosed around him as he closed his eyes and moved forward more gently than he had with his head and the thrust of his tongue.

"Oh my god, you are so tight, Helena. Feel how good that I feel inside of you, moving around in you. Feel how good and perfect that we fit together. Feel how perfect I can make you squirm now. And you are going to want me to ask you to bite it next."

He whispered this last bit to her with satisfaction, knowing exactly what she wanted to hear. Not being able to take it anymore, he begun to build a rhythm deep within her, and his eyes connected to her scotch eyes, and to the harboring of Kol's magnetic eyes that were almost of liquid black onyx chips at the moment. It indicated his obvious arousal. Building pressure around them as he slid in and then pushed himself back out of her, and each time was harder and faster than before, he bucked her to the table firmly, and finally was unable to hold back. He grabbed her legs and pulled them apart as far as they would go, and pushed up and into her, holding her legs and feet to the sky so he could hammer himself into her with no abandonment. Drilling into her and driving immensely into her core, there was no holding back for him any longer. He could already feel her becoming undone around him, and he wanted to hold onto this for as long as he could. He loved the feel of her juices coating his thick cock, and loved the way he could make her face form that perfect O that was just protruding from her mouth now. Adding his fingers to the small bundle of nerves, he knew this would be her undoing, and…

There it was. That perfect O to her mouth, and how she clenched her walls around him and drove him further in, coating him with even more of her creamy slick wetness. She was perfect, and he was losing control. Going impossibly fast, using vampire friction, his eyes rolled back into the confines of their sockets and he lost control with both gravity and reality. Picking her up, he took her to the wall and rammed her as hard as he could go, jackhammering her into the thick wood there as she wrapped her legs around him deftly, not wanting to fail by letting go. Wrapping her arms around him and her breasts pushed tightly against his chest, she gave as good as she got, and met him thrust for thrust as best she could with the position she had been enclosed in. One last thrust inside of her and she let go and fragmented around him once again, which instantly sent him over the edge, and he spilled his passion deep inside of her, burying himself there for all time.

"My God… you were… magnificent."

Thierry whispered against her ear, and pulled her close to him for just a moment. Slowly running his hands through her perfect golden hair, he fisted there and couldn't help but to stare at her in infinite awe. "But I don't think you are quite done for the night. I think that someone wants a bit of his mate back." He winked, and playfully licked at the liquid where Kol had drawn there, and tasted the headiness of the potent witch blood.

"And you taste like golden fire."

He grinned, and carried her back to the table, directly in front of Kol. He loved her, and he was willing to share because he knew that they had all been through so much to not allow her to have this. He accepted his brother as her mate as well, even though there would always be a stirring of jealousy there. But for one night, they could get along without fighting, without bickering. And just be one, for her.

"Are you ready for me, my sweet Helena?"

He smiled and slowly pulled himself toward her. Not wanting her to be nervous around him after being taken so roughly by his brother, he cupped her face with his hands, and connected his lips softly with hers, and allowed her to become like putty in his hands. She softened completely for him, and it was like molding that of a doll. She was completely pliant in his hands, and this was how he liked seeing her. Completely ready to be submitted to him. He after all, was a man. And he wanted his wife.

"But we are to try something a little different tonight." He grinned.

"I want you to lay across my brother and kiss him. Let him taste of your blood and bite into that delicious artery that I was allowed to have tonight. While you lay across him, I am to take you behind. Right at the precise moment of…" he awaited while she did was instructed, and lay across Thierry with no reservations. "Contact."

And as Thierry bit into her lovely artery at the side of her neck, the apex of her blood flow, it coated his mouth and the forbidden liquid traveled down his throat and touched every rivulet and capillary of his system. Just as his teeth had pierced the artery, Kol took her from behind, and pushed into her sweet temple as soft as Thierry was abrasive. Not overly as much, but just showing that he was as different from Kol as night was from day.

Kol begun to start at a slow pace, just taking his time with her. Slowly he pushed himself into her, and slowly he withdrew, just taking it a pace at a time. Pulling her legs further apart and pushing her hips more widely set apart, he connected his stomach to her back, and lay against it slightly, and wove his way in and out of her delicious wetness. He could smell the arousal coating his hard cock, and it was taking all his strength to not be too rough and less gentle with her. He wanted to make this last. He watched as Helena begun a slow and sensuous kiss with Thierry, and they shared the blood that she had offered to him, as Kol had connected with her from behind.

But there was only so much that a man could take, and his movement had become more erratic, needy, and he could feel Helena's muscles contract around his throbbing cock, sending him deeper inside her. The deeper he went, the wetter and more saturated she became, coating her juices along his manhood as she took him all in over and over again, and every last inch of him.

Helena could not hold it anymore, and she kissed slightly down Thierry's throat as she pushed herself more intently down on Kol's throbbing manhood, growing bigger and bigger inside of her as his arousal came full force. She thrust herself down on him from behind, and rode him hard as he took her hips within his hands and jackhammered her there as Thierry had done not even an hour before now. He could not help it—there was more animal in him than he was willing to admit. Pulling her to him he begun to thrust hard into her, not ceasing the ministrations his throbbing cock was making him do as he pushed her down onto Thierry and hammered her from behind as she was thrown across him. Animal, indeed.

"I apologize if I was too rough. Forgive me." He felt immediately responsible for the clashing, and felt best to remedy that now.

"No, keep going. Kol, I am almost there. Please for the love of the gods, make me come. Come inside me now."

She smiled and bit her lip. What she desired was his own heart's desire, and he surged forward, no longer going gentle anymore. He clutched her hips into his palms and surged into her for all time, and did not stop until she moaned and screamed out his name, and he spilled the contents of his lovemaking deep into the well of her sweet temple. She exploded around his hard cock once more as it throbbed inside of her, and she allowed all of the wetness to coat him for all time. Screaming both for Thierry and Kol, she knew that she had come home. She had found her true mates, in both of them. She knew that she could never be without them again.

"I love you. I love you both." She spoke as Kol pulled out of her. Helping her correct herself to her balance, he allowed to help her with her dress before he dressed himself. Not liking the idea of her body being closed off and away from them again, he looked at his brother once, and nodded his head succinctly, a plan formation in action.

"You know, I think we all need a bath. It will do good to soak those deliciously sore muscles that we have." He smiled, and picked her up in his arms, as Thierry was already ahead of them, opening the bathroom door. No, their time was not over. In fact, it was just beginning. And they needed each other.

It would always be the three of them. Never growing old, never feeling sickness. It would be the three of them, joyous companions forever throughout eternity. Turning on the shower, the three of them ducked in, one man on either side of Helena. She smiled at them both, a secret and knowing smile. They would always be connected. And the three of them together would sort the business out with Maya, and deal with her once and for all. This time would be different. Blair would not be taken away from her this time. And the two men at her side proved just that.

She was in love. And it was the best feeling in the world.

_Finis._


End file.
